Beyblade:Clash Of Steel Chapter 3 Yujin In Trouble
"Yujin In Trouble" 'is the third chapter of the Beyblade fanon series Beyblade:Clash Of Steel. Summary Mikey a guy who saw the beybattle between Yujin and Devon in the first episode returns. *At Kane Co.* Kane Co. Employee:Kane sir do you want us to steal? Seth:What did you expect? Who pays you. Kane Co. Employee:Okay sir we'll do as you say. Seth (thinking):Soon that bey should be in my hands. Security Guard:Kane sir we'll track those lousy kids quickly. Seth:Yes you better do it quick or else you're fired. Security Guard:Don't worry about it. *at Coral Avenue* Robed Master:Quick i'm detecting a nearby legendary bey. Robed Guy:Master it's that dark brown hair kid walking. Robed Master:It's Heaven Ddraig,quickly my thieves ambush that kid. Mikey (looks behind him):What the!!!,Help!!! Robed Thieves:Get him. Yujin,Jonny,Devon and Aisha:Did you heard that it came from the south side of this avenue. Jonny:Hey let him go! Mikey:Jonny help me! Robed Master:Retrieve my thieves. Robed Thieves:Yes master! Yujin:They're disappearing. Devon:Mikey you live near here. Mikey:Yeah thanks for helping me guys. Jonny:What did the grim reaper workers want with you. Mikey:I don't know they tried to ambush me.It's probably cause of this.(Mikey shows his Heaven Ddraig S:F. Yujin:Is that a legendary bey. Mikey:I think my welsh side of the family used this bey to win battles in ancient times. Kane Co. Employees:Hey we want to beybattle Yujin. Yujin:And who are you? Kane Co. Employees:Does it matter. Randall:My name is Randall and I'll beybattle you Yujin. Yujin:Okay Randall! Jonny:Ready 3,2,1 Let It Ripp! Yujin:Go Shining Dragon. Randall (looks at his friends):Ready? Now! Yujin:My bey you have stolen my bey! Randall:Quick run. Jonny:Let's get them! (Kane's Limo comes) Seth:Get in quick! (They leave) Devon:Let's split up guys. Jonny:I'll use my motorcycle I live in that brown aparment. Aisha:Let's hurry! *Jonny get's motorcycle Kane Co.Employee:Ah sir we have someone after us. Seth (Looks back):Oh great...let's lure him into a remote place. Chauffeur:I'll do as you ask sir. *at remote place* Seth (get's off the car):What do you want? Jonny (takes off helmet):I want to get Yujin's bey. Seth (looks closer):Oh if it isn't the amateur. Jonny:You'll be the amateur when I beat you. Seth:Fat chance you loser. Seth and Jonny:Let It Rippp!!! Seth:Not impressive,now Leviathan special move "'Water Splash". Jonny:Don't give up Fire Elf. Seth:It will give up,Leviathan save Jonny's bey. Jonny:You save my bey,why? Seth:Leviathan turn to sub defense mode now "Invicible". Jonny:That's the best you got Kane,Fire Elf attack.What it just bounced back. Seth (Laughing):What a loser,you're galaxies away out of your league you amateur. Jonny (panicked):Don't give up! Seth:I enjoy watching you squirm.Hahaha. Kane Co. Employee-Sir you've received an e-mail from Mr.Dravo. Seth:And what does it say. Jonny:Yoo hoo you've got a beybattle over here. Seth:Really it seems i'm battling by myself.And Michael what does it say! Michael:It reads you have a meeting with Mr.Dravo at 6:00pm sir. Seth:How could I forget about that,hey doofus you got lucky that I have a meeting but i'll finish you off anyway for my amusement. Jonny:Final Attack,Fire Elf. Seth:You're a dolt,you call that a final attack watch and learn from my ultimate move. Jonny trembles in fear* Seth (laughing):That's right tremble in fear like the dog you really are now Ultimate Move,Pacific Leviathan "Seth The God Of Storms"!!!!! Seth:Like always,I always win while another amateur thinks that they could beat me and loses badly,look at your bey you amateur it's in pieces just like you hahaha. Jonny (crying):My wooden Fire Elf no! Seth:You have and will always be inferior to me Jonny.Now stay kneeled and obey your master.Don't bother me ever again.Oh how could I forget dogs don't listen.Now let's go guys leave this amateur here. Yujin:No,Jonny must have lost look at him. Devon:No kidding he's crying.